


I would hate you if I could

by joetoyeday (SuckaNucka)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, webgott - Freeform, webgott typical antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/joetoyeday
Summary: Prompt: 14. Things you said after you kissed me





	I would hate you if I could

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill over at my tumblr @joetoyeday  
> Feel free to put a number from the list into my ask along with a ship and I will do my best. This is my first time writing Webgott. Webgott typical antics ahead.

“I would hate you if I could,” Liebgott growled. Webster sat opposite him at a dirty wooden table in Hagenau. Web held his jaw tenderly and scowled back at Liebgott, who was now sitting back in his chair, simmering.

“So you punch me and kiss me? Is that how this works?” Webster said. He spat blood on the floor. “I bet you’re _real_ popular with the girls-” Web was cut short by the fury of Joseph Liebgott. He lunged across the table and kissed him again, nearly breaking Webster’s nose in the process. Webster had hardly a moment to kiss him back before Liebgott stood abruptly, knocking over his chair and shoved him away hard enough to nearly knock him out of his chair.

“ _What the fuck is wrong with you!?_ ” Webster’s voice was shriller than he would have liked.

Halfway out the door, Liebgott said that which came naturally to him, “Fuck you,” punctuated with the slam of the door. Webster sat back in his chair and sighed.


End file.
